fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Rare Items
A rare item is given to you when you collect three Gems. There are Rare items, Very Rare Items, Ultra rare items, and Legendary Items. :You talk to the Wizard or click the Orb button to get to the gem insertion screen. You then can select the combination based on the gems you have earned from Bubble Bug, Magic Pop, Candy Swap or Staries. Non-Premium Members can get only rare items whereas Premium members can get all items. Combination's: *'3 Sapphire = A Rare Item' *'2 Sapphire + 1 Ruby = A Rare Item' *'1 Sapphire + 2 Rubies = A Rare Item' *'2 Sapphire + 1 Emerald = A Rare Item' *'2 Sapphire + 1 Diamond = Very Rare Item' *'3 Rubies = Very Rare Item' *'2 Rubies + 1 Emerald = Very Rare Item' *'2 Rubies + 1 Diamond = Very Rare Item' *'1 Sapphire + 1 Ruby + 1 Emerald = Very Rare Item' *'1 Sapphire + 1 Ruby +1 Diamond = Very Rare item' *'2 Sapphires + 1 Diamond = Very Rare Item' *'2 Diamonds + 1 Sapphire = Ultra Rare Item' *'2 Diamonds + 1 Ruby = Ultra Rare Item' *'2 Diamonds + 1 Emerald = Ultra Rare Item' *'3 Emeralds = Ultra Rare Item' *'3 Diamonds = Legendary Item' Rare Items for nonmembers Girl: Red Shaggy Hair Common Pagegirl Hat Blue Afro Senorita Hair Cleopatra Hair Pink Balloon Shirt Blue Polka Dot Shirt Gypsy Suit Golden Prom Dress Pumpkin Head w/ Red Bow (Halloween Event '09) Pink Skirt Teal Skirt Light Brown Hair w/Bangs Flower Shoe Red High Heels Sweet Summer Outfit Both Genders: Bee-Striped Board Striped Green Board Mini Board Speedy Board Classic Train ---- Girl: Pink Ice-Cream Hair Cleopatra's Sandals Kimono Kawaii's Hair Blue Hair w/Hat Polka Dotted Top (blue & white) Strawberry Costume Skirt w/ Gold Trim Purple Mandarin Shirt Purple Cat Top Jasmine Costume Orange Soda Can Both Genders: Flying Nimbus Board (Pink) Oceanic Surf Board Spark Surf Board Magic Pencil Board Green Wheelbarrow Caboose Board (Train Set) Airplane Train Board (Train Set) Ultra Rare Items' Girl: - 50s outfit - Flower Headband (Pink) - Victorian Dress - Hanbok (those Korean dresses, in blue) - Honey Bee Girl Costume - Ying Yang Skirt and shorts - Flower Crown - Blue Hot Jeans - Black Pigtails - Senorita Dress - Peace Sign Shirt Both Genders: '-' Black guitar board - Senor Pinata board - Motorcycle board -Rubber Duckie Board Legendary Items Both Genders: - Fly Costume - Egg board (Flower Shaped) - Fountain Board (Shaped Like A Fountain With A Mermaid) Boy: - Blue Angel Costume (Halloween '09) really cool - Peppermint Boy Costume (Christmas '09) Sorry Non Members Girl: - Cleopatra Dress - Peacock dress - Poodle Skirt - Pink Bob - Braid Hair - Intriguing Braids (with Gold Adornment) - Librarian Hair (Black with Pink stripe) - Tambourine board (Balloons Attached) - Hula Outfit - Fancy Hat - Tender Purple Hair - White Summer Dress - Red Devil Costume (Halloween '09) - Pink Angel Costume (Halloween '09) - Harlequin Costume (Halloween '09) - Girly Pink Cat Costume (Halloween '09) - Peppermint Girl Costume (Christmas '09) Category:Gems Category:Gem Combinations Category:Rare Items Category:Tips Category:Hints